Superhero
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: As series of one-shots as our favorite heroes as kindergarteners reacting to the journal prompt of: If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be? Rachel: Psychic
1. Therianthrope

**Hey everyone! I'm back, with a new story! Enjoy:**

Chapter One: Therianthrope

Seven year-old Frank Zhang was puzzled. Frank was at school, and the journal prompt was, _If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?_

Gosh, there was too much to choose. Frank would love to fly, or control water, or be invisible. But he just couldn't picture himself flying. He was never a Superman kind of boy. Controling water would be cool, but he's in Vancouver. In Canada. There would be no need to use water.

Invisible? Well, little Frank was already invisible. He's sitting at a table alone. Everyone is chit-chatting with their friends at their own tables. Frank has absolutely no one to talk to.

Once, the teacher tried to introduce him to the other kids, thinking they would play together and be happy. It was not so. Frank walked over with a small smile on his face to the table with the other kids. The other children gave him a little smiles and they all stopped talking to each other. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until one of the boys asked a bunch of the kids to play with at recess with him. Frank wasn't invited.

Frank did a mental scroll of all the superpowers he could have.

Seeing the Future... uh-uh.

Power over air and lightning... again, not the Superman type.

Lazers out of his eyes... that ought to hurt.

Changing into any animal...

Super strength... with Frank being a klutz, that would not be good.

Wait, go back up.

Changing into any animal, where did that come from? It sounds cool. Frank thinks back to the time when his mother took him to the zoo, and the tiger was growling and prowling and just being brave and awesome. It would be pretty amazing to be a tiger, just for a few minutes.

And maybe, Frank would get more attention! Everyone would come up to pet him and the kids would want to play with the nice tiger. But, when Frank turned back to himself, he would be alone. Hey, it's better than nothing.

So Frank started writing.

**I'm on break (more updates)! If you're actually reading this, please put Half Mast in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Wit

**I'm back!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Wit

When little six year old Annabeth Chase walks into the classroom, she immediately looks to the board for the journal prompt. She loves those, they always make her think.

"If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and trudges to her seat. This is ridiculous.

She gets out her pencils and pens and everything she needs for class that day (since preparation is the key to success) and gets out her journal.

Personally, Annabeth thinks this question is stupid. Who said a hero needed a power?

But she knew she would be in trouble if she says nothing, so Annabeth decides her answer will be wit.

Without wit, you wouldn't be able to do anything. If you had any type of power, but didn't use wit, how would you control it?

And sometimes, you can't even use strength to solve your problems. Trivia, riddles, how do you solve those

Talk about the Socratic method, this solves any issue by asking questions to give you the answers.

Annabeth is just a bit aggravated, seeing the other kids' answers. Super-strength, invisibility, the ability to fly. Who said you needed a power to be powerful?

As her father always told her, Even strength must bow down to wisdom.

So Annabeth started to write.

**If you're actually reading this, put Down Boy in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Psychic

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a tiring week of school...**

**Thanks to:**

**amasongrain**

**Stormfire76**

**Tekiri**

**whatupmypeeps**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Psychic

Six year old Rachel Elizabeth Dare hated going to school.

She was miserable. The other girls made fun of her hair, the teachers were so strict, and the dumb skirt and jacket her father make her wear everyday were made of uncomfortable fabric that made her legs and arms itch.

So when Rachel walked into the classroom Monday morning, tired since she was kept up from nightmares all night long, the first thought when she read the journal prompt _if you were a superhero, what would your superpower be? _was that she would fly the heck out of the school. But she didn't think the teacher would like that.

Rachel sat down and unpacked her things, and pondered the prompt.

She had an idea.

The little girl would want to see the future.

Rachel wonders, do the nightmares stop? Do Daddy and Mommy finally go through with the Friday Night Game Night like they'd been promising for the past five weeks but been too busy for it? Does she finally get friends?

All the girls would come up to her and ask for their futures! Rachel could see it now, _Am I going to marry a prince? Am I going to have a horse? Am I going to be a Pop Star? Am I going to sing on Kidz Bop? _And then they'll say she's so cool and save her seats at lunch.

And even better, her parents will be proud of her. They'll act like they love her. They will love her.

With a dreamy sigh, she wonders what could be better?

She doesn't hear the voices in the back of her head saying, _You already have the gift, _and _Seeing the future isn't all good._

So she starts to write.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question of the Week: Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades**


	4. Electrokinesis

**I'm back! Shout-out of the week goes to SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon, check out her story, Nice To Meet You!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Electrokinesis

Five year-old Jason Grace just wanted to get out of school already and train to be a soldier. He sees all the older campers jogging outside with their swords and armor. Jason sighs wistfully, and imagines a blonde teen with huge muscles running along with them.

"Jason! Romans do not daydream!" The teacher snaps Jason away from the window.

"Sorry, Miss Acidinus." Jason murmured, not wanting to make the teacher mad.

"Do the prompt. _Now._" Miss Acidinus scolded.

Jason mentally groaned, getting twitchy in his seat. The prompt, what was the prompt, where was the prompt?

He felt someone nudge him. Jason jumped, and looked to his right.

"On the board," the kid whispered. He had black hair, and dark brown eyes. Jason thought he seemed nice enough.

"Thanks!" Jason smiled, needing to get the prompt in his journal and off the teacher's bad side.

"I'm Bobby!" The kid said with a grin, showing off a missing bottom tooth.

"Jason!" Jason said with a nod, holding out his hand like the etiquette teacher taught him to.

"Boys! One more time I speak to either of you, you will get a paddling!" Miss Acidinus warned.

Bobby and Jason shut their mouths immediately, not wanting to get spanked.

Jason looks at the journal prompt for the day; _If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?_

His blue eyes instantly brightened, and Jason knows exactly what he would have.

He would have power over lightning, just like his daddy! Praetor Sophia said that he'd get his powers soon, so why not now?

Jason would be the king of demigods, like his father was the king of the gods. Jupiter would be so proud of him, he might even visit!

Jason could see him bragging to the other gods, _My son has lightning powers, just like mine! My child is superior to your child, just like I'm superior to you!_

Jason grinned, and started to write.

Little did he know Jupiter was smiling, shaking his head, knowing exactly what Jason was in for and hoping he could keep his innocence for as long as possible.

**Hope ya enjoyed!**

**Next Update: 8/10**


	5. Persuasion Attention

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Erik the Viking** who has a very good story that you need to check out right now **Elmlea **who is the most fantabulous reader ever **amasongrain, Tazmaster **who is a fantastic writer as well as a great FF friend, 

**Book of the Update: Perks of Being A Wallflower**

**Song of the Update: Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie**

**Dedication: **Taz! Check out her stories, please!

Chapter Four: Persuasion/Attention

Five year-old Piper McLean sat in the ugly, frilly dress her father put her in, hair in stiff curls.

Grumbling, she takes the only open seat next to a girl named Francine. For some reason, Francine was always mean to Piper. Daddy said that Francine was probably jealous, but Piper had her doubts.

Francine was chit-chatting with her friends, so she didn't pick on Piper. Just yet.

Trying to take the hairspray out of her hair, Piper looked at the board for the morning prompt.

_If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?_

Piper had to think about that for a minute. Eventually, she peeked over at Francine's paper (Francine was to pre-occupied to notice). All the clothes in the world? Really?

Piper shifted in her seat for a minute; scratchy crinoline brushing her legs.

Maybe she could have the power to get peoples' attention!

She could say a word, and people would listen! She would have friends, and they would invite her to their houses on Saturday, instead of asking to meet Daddy.

Daddy.

If Piper could get peoples' attention, she would get Daddy's attention too! Daddy would take her on his trips, and he might even come home sometimes!

She could even get Mommy to come home.

So with a soft smile on her face, Piper McLean starts to write.

**25th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	6. Pyrokinesis

**Thanks to: krikanalo **thanksies! Have a cookie (::) **Clarisse Daughter of Ares **You. Are. Fantabulous. **Tazmaster **Thankies Tazzy! Hey, you do get to help me with that other thing :) **DaughterofAthena6 **Thanks for all the reviews! **Erik the Viking **Thanks! I know right? I was thinking of using Drew, but I thought that'd be a bit too much :)

**Book of the Update: Princess Diaries**

**Song of the Update: Don't Come Around Here No More by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

**Dedication: DaughterofAthena6! Thanks for being the twenty-fifth reviewer :) Though if you don't redeem your one-shot before Sat., the prize will go to my dear Tazzy :D**

Chapter Five: Pyrokinetics

Five year old Leo Valdez hated his seat. It was all the way in the corner, because the teacher said he couldn't keep his mouth shut. All the other kids chatted with their friends, and Leo grumbled to his chair, head hung low. Plus, he didn't have any friends so sitting with a bunch of people wouldn't have any effect.

He felt little pieces of paper hit his back, but he ignored the other kindergarteners. Leo knows from experience that yelling at the other kids would only get him in trouble, and he'd have to go to the quiet corner.

Leo hated the quiet corner.

So pretending he didn't notice Jacob chucking spitballs at his face, Leo looked at the morning journal prompt.

_If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?_

Leo automatically knew what he was going to write.

He wanted t-

Something sticky just landed in his curly hair. With gritted teeth, Leo plucked it out of his hair and dropped it.

"Mr. Valdez! Did you just drop that on the ground?" Miss Spagnoli asked, pig eyes narrowed.

"Sorry Miss Spagnoli." Leo murmured, dropping the ball of spit and who knows what else in the bin.

Leo continued with his work.

He would be able to work with fire! If he could, Mommy would let him in the forge to build... stuff! Mommy doesn't let him now, saying it might hurt him. If he had fire powers, Leo wouldn't even have to work in the forge! He could do it on his own!

He might even be able to be a firefighter! He wouldn't even need a suit!

The kids at school would be so jealous they might actualyl stop being mean to him and hang out with him!

So Leo started to write.

No one noticed (neither did Leo), but little embers were dancing around his curls at that exact moment.

Hephaestus was smiling.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	7. Underground

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Tazmaster **who an awesome FanFic friend, as well as an author **Known-As-Rome **I know right? **krikanalo** Thanksies :) **Erik the Viking **...And Leyna is epic-er! **sonofthetrigod **Thank you! I'm trying to get away from my angst ;) **kat callan **Aw, I'm sorry:( Don't cry! It was one of my sadder entries, though. **amason grain **My pleasure :) And that is precisely why Leyna is my OTP, they can be lonely together :)))) **Elmlea** Oh that sucks, I'm sorry. But thank you for taking the time to read this! **whatupmypeeps **Aw, thanks. I'm very proud of that chapter, but this has to be my favorite:)

**Book of the Update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: Be Calm by fun. This reminds me so much of Leo for some reason. Or Percabeth in Tartarus *Ahem, Playlist hint***

**Dedication: amason grain because you review the sweetest things on a lot of my stories!**

Hazel Levesque pulled on her pigtails, feeling awkward. Everytime she went to sit at a desk, the kids would move away.

She got used to it though. She would rather be here than at home.

Mommy gets mad very easily, especially if she doesn't bring home enough pretty rocks. That's when Mommy smacks her.

Hazel shakes her head, ignoring the bad thoughts. She hums a bit of, 'Hot Honey Rag' and pretends she isn't in the classroom. She's in a... an orchard, yes! With... five friendly horses surrounding her. One of them asked her is she would like to ride him. Of course, Hazel says yes and the horse's name is...

Arion.

Where did that come from? It doesn't matter. Hazel likes the name.

So she and Arion are galloping, and Hazel can practically feel the wind through her hair. But the-

"Everyone welcome Sammy Valdez into the class!" Mrs. Clamser's loud voice echoes through the classroom.

There's a chorus of half-hearted his and hellos when Mrs. Clamser points in Hazel's direction. "Go sit by Hazel, sweetie. Wave please, Hazel!"

Hazel waves, slightly confused and the new kid practically jumps over to the seat directly next to Hazel.

Why would he sit by her if there was five empty seats at her table?

"Hello, there! I'm Sammy Valdez!" Sammy is hyper, hands tapping the table, legs twitching.

"I'm Hazel." Hazel responds, shyly.

"I know. I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends." Sammy had the red-ish brown eyes. They reminds Hazel of the Garnets that Mommy loves.

"Me too. But we have to do the journal! Or else Mrs. Clamser will hit our knuckles. It hurts." Hazel whispered, but there was a huge smile on her face.

Sammy makes a funny face, and she laughs quietly. Hazel quickly reads the morning work.

If you were a superhero, what would your superpower be?

That was easy! Hazel would have the power to make gems appear whenever she wanted, instead of them popping up on the ground.

Then Mommy wouldn't get mad at her, and she could have dinner five nights a week instead of two! Maybe Mommy would even give her a hug, or come to her school performances!

And the other kids would think that she is dazzling because she can make the jewels poof out of thin air!

But she doesn't need that last part.

She has Sammy now.

So Hazel Levesque starts to write.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets one-shot!**


End file.
